Swimming Pool
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Jean wanted the sun. Kurt wanted a swim. Neither received it in the way they thought. One-shot


**Like I promised, this is my next challenge fanfic and the subject (if you haven't noticed) is 'swimming pool'. I finally decided I would stray away from the Harry Potter theme I've had going on and go back to my normal base of X-men. It always feels much safer...like home. XD**

**I know this pairing isn't what you would normally get in any X-men universe, but I thought I would try it. Please don't flame in response. It was just a test. Thanks!**

Jean sighed happily for what felt like the twenty-sixth time that day as the sun slowly warmed her skin, filling it with its cleansing vitamin D. She knew it was bad to tan, but after being cooped inside the damn college lecture halls for four months having little sun exposure, she felt this made up for it.

For a while, other students had been around the pool, but given they had access any time they so wished, it wasn't as big of a crowd catcher as most would have expected. Some came for a quick swim and left, making sure to wear the poor redhead's nerves to the breaking point with their loud chatter. Now that they were gone, she could relax. Now that they were gone, she could be...free.

Kurt walked outside, thinking he would get a nice, cool swim after a long day stuffed inside the stiffling mansion doing chores as punishment for taking the fall for one of Bobby's stunts. Little did he know he would be getting so much more in reward for having to wait.

As soon as the pool was in his sight, a flash of red caught his eye, and it was Jean, home from college for the week, sunbathing in one of the smallest bikinis he had ever laid eyes on. It was emerald green in a shimmering material that showed off much more of her creamy skin than he was sure even Scott had seen in a long time, though that was probably due to their harsh break-up.

Reluctantly turning his head away from the object of his staring, he dove into the cool waters, mentally gasping as it soaked his fur. Jean not only heard the mental gasp, but was also startled by the loud splash. Her warm skin was hit with what felt like ice cold droplets, making her squeal. Kurt's friendly face broke through the water's surface, and Jean sent him a mock glare, "Did you really have to?"

He laughed, "Of course I did."

They had become close after the break-up with Scott. She had run back to the first place that had ever felt like home : the mansion. Of course, as fate would have it, no one except Kurt was home. She was hysterical, her face blotchy and covered with tears, so he had offered his shoulder to cry on, not truly wanting her to accept. He discovered it wasn't really that terrible to have to comfort her and she had made a closer friend.

Jean rolled her eyes and attempted to settle back down in the towel covered chair she was reclining on, but found it more uncomfortable than before. Kurt's rhythmic strokes were distracting her, making her want to sleep. She attempted to resist.

In her shifting, her already small string bikini top shifted, revealing a bit of her right nipple. When Kurt opened his eyes at the other end of the pool, that's the sight that greeted him. It made him want to see more, feel more, taste more.

He shook his head, kicking himself because it was _Jean._ Miss Priss goody-two shoes. Miss 'I can do no wrong'. Miss 'You know I'm too good for you'. Still, he found himself salivating at the sight and a certain unmentionable part of him growing harder. He swam toward her, knowing he was going to regret his actions later, but completely unable to stop himself.

He pulled himself out of the pool, his eyes never leaving her body, and practically floated over to where she lay. Her eyes were still tightly closed, searching for that warmth the sun had given her again, and Kurt smiled as he leaned down toward her nearly bared breast.

In the span of time it would have taken a bolt of lightning to strike, Kurt had yanked her top off and stuck his hot mouth over it. His tongue ghosted around her nipple as he sucked. His opposite hand played with the other.

All brain function ceased in the usually overactive mind of Jean Grey. A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it and her eyes flew open to look directly into Kurt's yellow eyes, which were gazing lustfully into hers. Her eyes sht tightly once more as she moaned again, losing herself in the feel of what he was doing.

Kurt grinned against her chest, causing one of his fangs to push slightly into her skin. Her back arched slightly at the pain with the pleasure. He looked down and saw the growing wet patch on her bikini bottoms. He switched breasts, needing to practically crawl on top of her to do so, making her moans grow louder and louder.

Normally, both would have feared drawing attention to what they were doing, but they found that they truly didn't care. Eventually, Jean forced her eyes open and took Kurt's head in her hands, directing it to hover right over hers, "What are you doing to me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

She arched up and kissed him deeply, catching him temporarily by surprise. He quickly recovered, rubbing his tongue against hers as he held her tightly. She began to grind against him, seeking a desperate release to the growing tension within her, and he ground back, eliciting a groan from both. They broke away only when it was necessary for survival that they get some air. Both breathing heavily, they just stared at each other for a moment before silently moving together and removing the other's remaining clothes.

They came back together for another hot kiss, being nearly closer than ever. Feeling both of his hands holding her, she jumped when she felt another force holding her to him. She then smirked into the kiss as she remembered his tail. That sexy, sexy tail.

Kurt pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

Silence was a killer barrier between them for a few moments before she pushed her bottom half against him and whispered, "Fuck me."

He kissed her once more, tender and sweet this time, before working to position himself at her soaking entrance. Before she could attempt to formulate a thought, he had thrust inside her tight, wet heat. He nearly lost himself there, feeling her for the first time. She was so perfect, it felt as if she was made for him. Little did he know the same thoughts were running through her head.

She had known he had grown up over the years, but never had she imagined...he was perfect. Amazing. HUGE! When he finally began to move, both realized how much they had needed this.

Kurt was pretty sure Jean had no idea the little squeaks and moans she was making, but they were driving him crazy. Her hair surrounded her flushed face like a fiery aura. He leaned forward and kissed that clear, creamy neck, making sure to leave his red mark. He pushed a hand between them and played with her.

Her green eyes opened wide before shutting tightly again, the wild arching of her body, screaming of his name, and complete lose of control following. She lost herself around him, pulling him with her after a few more thrusts. After they had both recovered and Kurt picked himself up off of where he had practically collapsed on top of her, they spent the rest of the day cuddled together in that chair under the towel Kurt had brought out for himself.

In the conversation that followed, Jean came to know that she cared for the fuzzy elf, definitely as more than a friend. That was the start of the beginnings of a beautiful, passionate, loving relationship.

**I know my lemons aren't the best, so if you would please leave me a review on what you thought of that and/or the pairing choice. Thank you!**


End file.
